herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Spencer
Nathan "Rad" Spencer is a main hero protagonist from the Bionic Commando series of action platform video games by Capcom. He was first appeared as a member of the Federal States of America Army, but if he left his army at his left side to an explosive device, his government career was cut short. While the rehabilitation is leaving, he approves a position for the first test subject of bionics technology by the F.S.A's military intelligence division known as T.A.S.C. So he was given the code name called "Research And Development #1" or RAD #1 with the last name and many continued to refer him as "Rad" Spencer every year. While the first T.A.S.C agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson is under the supervision, Nathan Spencer was the first organic subject that can be fitted with a control of the bionic limb. When the mechanical technology is still in the prototype phase, the fascist government of the Imperial Army launched the assault and Joseph was apprehended missing. Spencer was aware of Super Joe upon activation and brought to the field, given to the military rank Captain, and sent his mission to rescue him and defeat the imperial army bravely. He immediately succeeded with aerial colors and his model, alongside Super Joe's counterpart, now designs the Avenue of Heroes in Ascension City, where the other heroes of the conflict live. Super Joe was reached to the military rank of T.A.S.C Director and oversaw the training of the Special Ops together with Spencer for the new term called "bionic commandos". This should go to be legendary as the deadliest military unit in the entire world. Unfortunately, bionics technology has divisively proven and the new population grew weary of being normal in the superpower bionics world. Trials and riots are followed and coming to a head when a rogue bionic group was accused for aiding an opposition against the F.S.A government. The investigation of this incident has found Spencer the lone perpetrator of the other crimes and he was convicted for death penalty by a military tribunal. Of course, Nathan is actually innocent of all engagements, but despite proclaiming this one, appealing was denied. So he was stripped his modified arm and set in the Military Disciplinary Facility of T.A.S.C located in Fort Leavenworth to await execution. The anti-bionics sentiment came ahead and a new executive order is once called the Bionic Purge, in which almost overnight, outlawed bionics technology are all passed away. Merely being a bionic opposes the law, and bionic technologies were forced to handle their bio-mechanical implants or against the prosecution. As a convicted outlaw on death row, there is nothing that Spencer could oppose the move and be despondent. On that day, he is planned to be executed, but an experimental WMD the Witherer is demolished in Ascension City, annihilating it and citizens. Then Spencer has given a chance in exchange for taking down and capturing the perpetrators of BioReign. In the 2009 remake, Spencer was received a criticized character redesign, which is described as a 34-year-old man with 6.3 (1.91 m) tall and 233 lbs. (106 kg) and even without his bionic arm. Outside of the series, he also appears again as a playable character based on the default 2009 appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two World and its update known as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gallery Top_Secret_Art_01.jpg|''Bionic Commando'' (original arcade) Bioniccommandojpboxart.jpg|Famicon box art of Bionic Commando BCNathan.png|Localized NES version of Bionic Commando Raddspencer_neslevelover.gif|Spencer's level clear pose in NES version of Bionic Commando RadSpencer2.png|''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' RadSpencer.png|''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' BCR_Nathan_Spencer.png|''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' Bionic_Commando_Nathan.png|''Bionic Commando'' (2009 redesign) Bionic_Commando_Concept_Art_-_Nathan_Rad_Spencer_06.jpg|''Bionic Commando'' (2009) concept BCR2SpencerB.png|''Bionic Commando Rearmed 2'' BCR2Spencer.png|''Bionic Commando Rearmed 2'' Bionic_Commando_Rearmed_2_-_Captain_Nathan_“Rad”_Spencer.jpg|''Bionic Commando Rearmed 2'' UMvC3_Nathan_Spencer.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' 953b6ee49e0121568f6d3dbd568acc0a.png|Spencer's victory pose in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Spencer_DLC_03125_640screen.jpg|Bionic Commando: Rearmed version as DLC costume pack in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Soldiers Category:Rescuers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army